


Anger and Joy fluffs

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, Disney Animated Fandoms, Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Shipping, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Joy/Anger fanfics I've made. It's an underrated ship that I think deserves more love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello, I'm Brickstar trash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy and Anger share a moment together while they talk about how their job is becoming exhausting.

Anger let out a small puff. What a day it had been for him. Riley was becoming a handful to take care of these days, which put a lot of pressure onto him. He's never had to step in this much before. Usually it was Joy doing all this work, but ever since they moved to this new town, he's had to step in to do his work. When it wasn't him, it was either Disgust or Sadness taking the wheel. The guy didn't mind, but all this was beginning to stress him out. He flopped onto a near by cushion and groaned into it. Maybe tomorrow Riley would be calm enough to let Joy do some work…

 

"Pretty rough day today, huh?"

 

Speak of the devil. Anger turned his head to see the bright emotion approaching up to the screen. She pressed a few buttons on the control panel, and it brought up a memory of Riley listening to some music. It was soft, calming music that began to play around headquarters. Joy sat back onto a cushion next to Anger and let out a content sigh. Anger sat himself up to get a better look at the memory.

 

"For me, yeah. You've been able to take it easy these past few days."

 

He replied, lifting up his arms to stretch. Joy looked over at him and back to the memory.

 

"Yeah…wish I could get more chances to step in. Riley needs some excitement in her life right now."

 

"Hey I don't blame the kid for acting like she is," Anger said, scratching his chin, "With the move and all these changes, probably taking a toll on her."

 

Joy nodded and looked down at her feet. Not only did their environment change, but so was Riley. It honestly frightened Joy. She didn't like change, and whished things were able to go back to like they were at their old home. But she knew now it wasn't going to be the same. She tried to push that to the back of her mind, and focus on the music in the memory.

 

"I'm sorry a lot of it has to be put on you."

 

She said to him, knowing he was having most of the stress out of all of them. He huffed and laid back into the cushion.

 

"Don't sweat it. It's my job."

 

The last thing he wanted was someone feeling sorry for him. He wanted to keep his image as top guy the best he could, which meant not to show weakness. Though, he was exhausted, and a yawn he let out showed it to Joy.

 

"Tired?"

 

Great, now she knew. He turned a bit away from her, mumbling a response. He knew how she got when others were having problems. Joy looked at him with a side grin. She knew how Anger got when someone was concerned for him. Anger sighed, getting a bit lost in the melody of the song when he suddenly felt arms around him. Before he knew it, he was lifted up into a warm embrace.

 

"Ack, Joy! I'm fine really…you can put me down."

 

He squirmed a bit in her grasp, but knew it was useless. When Joy gave a hug, she was going to **hug** you. She hugged the small guy for a bit then set him back down on the cushion.

 

"Things will be better tomorrow. You rest up now."

 

She said to him, patting his head. Then stood up and headed back to her cushion. Anger squinted at her and snuggled back into the cushion. He steadied his breathe, and began to focus back on resting again. Joy sat back down into her cushion, and looked up at the ceiling. The sound of laughter caused her to look back at the memory on the screen though. Playing on the memory, her parents were now both dancing to the song, while Riley watched and laughed. Joy remembered giving Riley her feelings of Joy during it. Oh, how she wished a memory like this could happen again.

 

"I hope things get better for you too tomorrow Riley."

 

She whispered, and brought a hand up to her face to wipe a small tear that had formed. Funny, usually this only happened to Sadness. Anger had overheard her, and looked over to see her wipe her face. His expression softened, and he sighed. Guess this change wasn't only taking its toll on him and Riley. Even the happiest of all emotions was feeling it. He thought to himself, shaking his head as his thoughts clashed. Looking back over at her, he made up his mind and sat himself up. He tiredly stumbled over to her, and looked up at her. When Joy noticed Anger coming up to her, she quickly wiped her face and got a smile on her face.

 

"Oh, Anger. Rested up already?"

 

Anger took a deep breath and climbed up on her cushion to get up to her height as best he could.

 

"Don't think this is because I'm soft or anything. Whenever you see people down, you do this too so. I'm just copying."

 

Then he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her in an awkward embrace. Joy's eyes widened a bit, surprised at Anger's sudden affection. But, she didn't mind. She needed this, and she knew he probably needed more too. She slowly wrapped her own arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. Anger felt himself heat up at their closeness, hoping to wrap up this hug.

 

"Thank you."

 

Joy said to him, closing her eyes as she continued to hug him. Anger nodded a bit, and patted her back as comfortingly as he could provide. He wanted to pull away but, Joy was already comfortably rested against him. He was already feeling too tired to get back up again. Maybe if he just… Anger leaned against her too, getting comfortable the best he could. Joy felt him lean into her, and she smiled. She leaned back and snuggled with him against the cushions. She was thankful for his comfort. He usually didn't put up with this kind of thing this long. Anger hoped his heat wouldn't bother her. He felt at ease though as he felt Joy's chest rise up and down slowly under him. The memory up on the screen began to play another soothing song, that soon helped the two cuddled emotions drift off into a state of calm.


	2. Anger Comforts Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger comforts Joy after a mistake she made while controling Riley.

Joy frowned as she stepped back from the control panel to let Anger take over. She thought today was going good for Riley, and that she was doing something right. But it turned out to be something wrong, and now Riley's father was lecturing her about it. Joy hadn't meant for this to happen, she didn't know what she had made Riley do was wrong. It had made her happy and that's what mattered to her. But now, looking up at the screen and seeing the disappointment in her father's eyes, she didn't feel any pride at all. She watched as Anger and Sadness took over Riley as she argued with her dad, before he gave the final word and Riley left in tears. Joy felt sudden guilt overcome her, and felt like she needed to be alone for awhile. Her hands grabbed onto her arms, and she sulked away. Hopefully unnoticed by the others. However, as she made her get away, Anger had stepped back from the control panel and had turned in time to catch her walking off. He frowned a bit, _where was she going?_ He looked at the others. Sadness was busy controlling Riley at the moment, while Fear and Disgust looked on with sad faces. He decided things were under control for now, and decided to go check up on Joy. He assumed this had to do with why Riley was in trouble.

 

Meanwhile in a secluded corner of Headquarters, Joy came to a stop and slumped down onto the ground. She sat there and hugged her knees. She looked out the window in front of her, over all the lands and long term memories. She remembered when the long term memories used to shine a bright gold. But these days, the gold was seeming to die out. Replaced with various dull blues, purples, greens and reds. Why couldn't she take care of Riley like she used to? She knew it was because of this move. So much had changed for Riley, and so has it for the emotions. Change, it was the one thing Joy feared the most. It just made things harder for her. Harder for Riley… Joy felt tears welling up in her eyes, and with no one around, she let them out. She rarely cried, since she was usually the most cheerful and positive one of the bunch. But sometimes, even the happiest can't hold back the tears. She laid her head on her knees as she continued to cry in her silence.

 

Anger had followed the way Joy had gone, and saw her slouched in one of their study corners. He was about to call out her name to get her attention, when he heard something odd. Was that….sniffling? Usually if that happened, someone was crying. He thought Sadness had followed him, until he realized that it was Joy who was sniffling. The red emotion stopped in his tracks. _Joy is…crying_. He rubbed the back of his head, letting out a small puff. Guess what happened today really got to her. He felt like he should do something, but what good of comfort could he provide? But looking up again, and seeing her shoulders heave, he knew he had to do something. He walked slowly up to Joy, reaching a hand out to place gently on her back. Joy felt the hand and jumped a bit.

 

"Hey um…Joy. I.. uh….are you ok?"

 

Upon hearing the small voice, she felt a bit relieved. Doing her best to work up a smile, she looked up at Anger. Anger's eyes grew with concern upon seeing the poor emotion's face. Even though she was smiling, tears were dripping at the bottom of her face, and streaks were leading down from her eyes. Even with that weak smile, she just looked so…unhappy.

 

"Oh, Anger! Hi…uh yeah. All's good. Just emptying out the old tear ducts you know. Ha ha…"

 

Anger squinted at her a bit, and her smile slowly faded away. She let go of her legs, and criss crossed them.

 

"Ok…maybe everything isn't ok…"

 

Anger nodded and patted her back. Joy appreciated his comfort and looked out the window again.

 

"It's my fault…isn't it Anger?"

 

Anger looked at her with concern, hearing the hurt in her voice.

 

"Riley got in trouble because of me. A lot of her problems seem to be because of me lately, huh? It's not like I want them. I just thought they would make Riley happy. But they just get her in trouble or embarrass her. Maybe I should stop trying so hard…"

 

Joy said sadly, her head drooping down to look at the floor. Anger shook his head and walked around to face her.

 

"No, no no no. Joy, don't stop trying. Look, with this move and new city, some things are going to be hard for her and us. But it's our job to make sure we keep doing what we know and feel is best for her. Joy you're Riley's emotion of joy. She needs that the most in her life right now. Even if the outcomes aren't happy ones, at least she knows she can find some sort of happiness here, right?"

 

Joy looked up at Anger, he big blue eyes full of tears. She was touched at his words, and nodded slowly. Anger patted her shoulder, and stepped back a bit to walk away.

 

"Um, Anger…"

 

He looked back at her, turning around to look at her.

 

"Please…don't go yet."

 

He understood that she probably needed the company and nodded. He waddled back over to her and sat back down in front of her. He wanted to do more for her though, and observed the open space. He sat up and took a deep breath. he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. Joy gladly hugged him back, leaning against him. She felt tears again and tried not to get them on his shirt. Anger didn't care though, as he continued to comfortingly pat and rub her back. It seemed like it didn't take long for Joy to pass out in his arms. He was just glad she had stopped crying now. He decided to stay with her till she awoke. For now, he turned his head and rested the side of it against her chest to get a better look out the window.

 

Joy blinked her eyes a bit, realizing she had accidentally fallen asleep. But she also felt a warmth around her. Looking down, she saw Anger was still there, laying comfortingly against her. She appreciated he had stayed with her all this time. She nudged him a bit to let him know she was awake. Upon feeling her move, Anger looked up at her. Her eyes still looked heavy after all the tears she had spilt.

 

"Thank you…"

 

She whispered, feeling a couple more tears enter her eyes. Anger shook his head and placed his hands on the sides of her face.

 

"You're welcome, and hey…no more tears now, alright?"

 

He said to her, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. She nodded slowly, and leaned her face against his hand a bit. Anger still hadn't seen her smile yet. Which was odd to him. He did his best, and worked up his best smile for her. Upon seeing his smile, Joy giggled a bit and ended up smiling at him. Anger felt accomplished and patted her face.

 

"There, that's the Joy I know."

 

Joy continued to smile at him. She couldn’t begin to describe how thankful she was that he had come to comfort her. Anger actually had a small smile of his own. He was happy he was able to help out a bit. He didn't know how much of that he could provide, he wasn't very good at that… He thought for a moment to himself, and looked into Joy's eyes. Quickly he stood up on his toes to reach her. His lips met hers in a quick kiss before he pulled away and patted her face.

 

"Alright, yep. Come on now missy, lets get you back to work, aight?"

 

He stammered a bit, removing his hands from her face and taking her hands in his to help lift her up. Joy blinked a bit, she was in a bit of a daze as she stood back up on her feet. She touched her lips and felt her cheeks grow a bit hot with some blush. Anger looked away from her, feeling the heat rise from his face. Joy grinned at him and nodded her head.

 

"Alright….I'm ready."

 

Anger glanced at her, seeing the happy, smiling face he knew and loved. He nodded at her and began walking back towards the room with the others. Joy watched him walk in front of her for a few seconds before following after.

 

Yes, today she was going to try harder. For Riley, she wasn't going to be brought down any time soon…


	3. Sleepy Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy and Anger waking up for the morning.

Anger blinked as light filled his tired eyes. He opened his mouth and let out a long yawn. He closed his eyes and cuddled back against the pillow he was holding. Then the pillow shifted and let out a sigh. That's when he realized it wasn't a pillow he was clutching onto. The bright emotion cuddled closer to Anger, smiling as her arms brought him close. Anger's face was pressed against the emotion's chest, and he let out puff. As comfortable as he was in bed with her, it had to be close to getting back to their job soon. He patted Joy's back a few times in an attempt to wake her.

 

"Joy..."

 

Joy grumbled a bit and stirred. She then let out a small _hmm?_

 

"Joy come on...time to get up."

 

Joy shook her head, stuffing her face into the top of Anger's head.

 

"Mmnnnooo..."

 

Anger sighed. Typical. He gently pushed against her and somehow managed to squeeze out of her grasp. Joy let out a sad groan, feeling her heat source leave her. She reached around trying to find him again. He sat up in bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He felt Joy's hands reach him again and she patted his face.

 

"You feel soft... like a kitten."

 

Anger looked down at her and raised a brow. He was used to these kinds of comments from her, especially when she was sleepy. Joy opened her eyes to look at him and upon seeing him she began to giggle. Anger was in the middle of stretching when he heard that familiar giggle of hers. He looked down at her and squinted his eyes.

 

"What ya giggling at?"

 

"You got some bed head going on. You're fuzzing up."

 

Anger let out a huff and could already picture how dumb he probably looked. Joy sat herself up and brought the small guy into her lap. He squeaked as he was suddenly lifted up.

 

"Hold still mister, I'm going to fix it up."

 

Joy began to move her fingers through the fuzz surrounding him. He slouched and decided to let her do her thing. Joy smiled softly at him as she smoothed the fuzz.  Anger was actually beginning to enjoy her treatment and leaned back against her. Anger normally didn’t quite appreciate when others put their hands on him. But when it came to Joy, he didn’t really care. The number of hugs she’s given him have made him immune. He just let out a happy sigh and smiled. Joy thought she heard him purr for a minute, and giggled at him. When she had figured her work was done she clapped her hands together.

 

"You look good as knew."

 

Anger looked at himself and chuckled. He looked up at her and gave her a small grin. Then he began to chuckle at the sight of her.

 

"You say my bed head is bad, have you seen that birds nest on your head?"

 

Joy has seen her own bed head before and laughed to herself.

 

"Eh, it's fine. I usually just flatten it down and that takes care of it."

 

Anger nodded. Figured, he always thought her hair was a bit crazy anyway.

 

"Mind if I do the honors? Since you went ahead and messed with mine."

 

Joy grinned at him and found his offer adorable. She laid herself down on her stomach to let him have an easy reach. Anger plopped down next to her and looked over the mess she called her hair. He felt his face grow hot as his shaky fingers ran through the blue hair. Joy let out a content sigh and closed her eyes. Every now and then she'd let out a small giggle that calmed down Anger's feeling of embarrassment. As unorganized and all over the place as her hair was, Anger found it rather cute. Not to mention really pretty, it seemed as it was just lined with blue strands of glitter. Once it seemed all fixed up (at least looked like it normally did) he scooted back and smiled softly at her.

 

“Guess I’m done. Apologies if it’s not very good. I’m not experienced with hair cause...don’t really have any.”

  
He said to her, patting the top of his head. Joy rolled over onto her back and looked up at Anger.

 

"Aw, I bet you did fine."

 

Anger looked down at her and grinned. He honestly didn't care if her hair looked messy or not. She still looked really beautiful. Especially those big blue eyes that were staring up at him, causing him to feel the heat in his face again. Joy noticed his face starting to take on another shade of red and she giggled. She sat herself up with her hands and looked at him.

 

"You're really cute, you know?"

 

She giggled to herself when Anger's turned away with an even brighter face. If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was make him flustered. Anger puffed and patted his warm face.

 

"Yeah yeah…guessyouaretoo.."  


He mumbled to her and gripped the blanket with embarrassment. Joy's smile grew and she began to giggle uncontrollably. She felt her face grow a bit pink and she covered it. Anger looked at her and raised a brow. She just rested her head against his and tried to calm down her giggles.

 

"Hehe…thank you."

 

He just shook his head and chuckled at her.

 

"You're strange…"

 

Joy just looked at him and smiled. Anger's face was still burning now that their faces were just inches apart. He did notice the pink in Joy's own face and was relieved he wasn't the only flustered one. Joy grinned at him and wrapped her arms around him, and flopped over onto her back on the bed. Anger yelped as he was now in Joy's grasp. Joy proceeded to give his face multiple little smooches, which caused the heat in Anger's face to grow.

 

"AHh…J-joy"

 

He had to admit these kisses were just causing him to melt in her arms, but he held strong. Wanting to get back at her for this, he placed his hands on her face and began to give her smooches back. This just caused Joy to laugh out loud and squirm.

 

"It's what you get, Joy!"

 

Anger said to her as the two tussled. Soon they both had calmed down and Joy cuddled up against Anger again. Anger petted her hair again, and looked up at the ceiling. He sighed and nudged Joy.

 

"Ok, we really should get ready for work now."

 

Joy looked up at him and nodded. Slipping out of bed, the two of them got into their regular work clothes. Making the bed, the left the room. Joy stretched her arms and laid her head back against them.

 

"I think our little war brought back some of our bed heads again."

 

Anger looked at the both of them and shrugged.

 

"Eh, oh well. You're hair looks like a mess either way."

 

Joy rolled her eyes at him and nudged him playfully. Anger chuckled and straightened his tie. He didn't mind if this is how waking up was going to be from now on. He thinks he could sacrifice his looks just a bit, if it could mean waking up to that cutie and her antics.  


 


	4. Pretty Hot Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this title, enjoy this fic though.

Anger and Joy's eyes met as they lay panting in bed. He had his arms wrapped around her waist while her own on his back. It was dark, but Joy’s bright aura lit up enough for him to see the sweat covering her face. His face was burning and the room felt the same. He was worried about this heat bothering Joy, but she just closed her eyes and smiled. Anger stared at her, smiling warmly at her. How did he get so lucky? Being with someone as amazing and beautiful as her? He didn't know exactly what she saw in him, but he was just thankful. It seemed like only yesterday he had one of those dumb so called "crushes" Disgust teased him about. Now here he was laying in bed with Joy, still in disbelief after the intimate moment they just shared. Joy opened her eyes to look at him again and he just smiled. He brought his hand up to run his fingers through her messy blue hair. Joy let out a dreamy sigh, and scooted closer to him. Oh, how she loved this little guy. She found it adorable how she somehow made this often grumpy and tough little emotion absolutely melt and soften up when he was with her. She also found it cute how he was the one with an adorable little crush. She didn’t know how she never noticed it before, but looking back she could see it all clearly now. Those little looks he would give her, how he was more open to her than the others, and also the blushing. She knew how to make the guy blush. But right now, they were both flustered messes as they cuddled together. Anger took notice of how she was looking at him and felt his face heat up. He looked into those eyes that were full of wonder and joy. Right now, he could see all the love and admiration in them too.

“Love ya, dollface…”

He said to her softly in a tone of voice he usually only revealed to her. Joy could feel those butterflies in her every time he told her that. Her smile widened and she leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Love you too, hot shot.”

He grinned and leaned up to kiss her chin in return. He rolled his eyes at her cheesy nicknames, but like his were any better. But hearing those words come from her made him feel warm inside. Well, warmer than he already was. But it really stirred up something inside, something he really doesn’t feel for anyone except her. It made him happy and act all sappy. But he didn’t mind if it was with her, she didn’t care. He could be himself around her, and that’s what he loved. He scooched up closer to her and nuzzled his cheek against her chest. Joy let out a few giggles as the small emotion nuzzled up to her. This was one of the cute things Anger tended to do. He was a surprisingly really cuddly guy once he was comfortable enough. She curled herself around him, resting her head on top of his. Anger felt calm in her arms, felt warm...felt safe. He stuffed his face into her chest and let out a content sigh. He didn't ever want to leave. He felt like he could lay cuddled up to her for hours.

"Someone's being a cuddly cutie."

Joy said to him and scratched the top of his head. He huffed against her at the word "cutie" (which he felt was a more appropriate word to describe her) but let a purr slip out when his head was scratched. Joy giggled at his cute antics as she continued to scratch and pet the top of his head. She worked her way down to his back and that was enough to make him melt against her. Joy wrapped her arms around him and giggled into him. She stuffed her face into the top of his head and squeezed him. Anger was now squished against her and he let out a small squeak. He patted her back, attempting to ask for release. But Anger was too precious for Joy to let go. Anger puffed and just gripped onto her. He nuzzled back against her chest and kissed her softly. Joy was determined to not let go and shook her head.

"Nope! Not letting go of you, silly."

Anger squinted at her and pouted a bit. He let out a small grumble and increased his pout. Joy looked down at him and laughed a bit at the look on his face. His pout was way too cute then it probably should be.

"Dont give me that look."

She said to him jokingly, reaching her hand up to pat his face. He continued his pout and stuffed his face into the crook of her neck. Joy realized he knew she was ticklish there when it was too late. Anger grinned and began to kiss her neck, which caused Joy to let out a series of squeaks and giggles.

"Anger, s-stop!

She managed to say in between her laughs. He chuckled and began to kiss up her neck until he reached her cheek and nuzzled her. Joy finally managed to calm down and grinned at him. She closed her eyes and nuzzled him back. Anger brought his hands up to her face and rested his head against hers. Joy looked into his eyes and she could feel her face grow warm at the look he was giving her.

"Love you."

Anger whispered, feeling his own face heat up. Joy smiled softly at him and leaned forward. Her soft lips kissed his and he closed his eyes shut. Her arms were rested against him and his own around her back. Joy giggled in between kisses and Anger just couldn't believe how cute she was being. After a couple minutes of smooching, he curled up back against her chest and let out a small sigh. Oh, how he loved her. Somehow, she loved him. He didn't know how he manged to be with her. But none of that mattered as his eyes drooped shut. Joy laid there a bit longer and soon she had realized he'd fallen asleep in her arms. Joy smiled and curled around the little guy. The little guy she loved.

"Love you too..."

 


End file.
